identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
SPOILER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Last Updated on the 21th of January, 2020. Chapter 3 begins with a cutscene that consists of two men on a bus talking about their failed heist. Then one of the men asks you if you are all right. you can reply "yeah" or "just a little tired". Later in the conversation, they ask you if the name Travis is recognisable to you (The man who said you had an appointment at 9). They thought Greg had sold them out. Prison Yard You start out in a prison yard, with multiple people who you can actually talk to. Gregg and Gus, the men from the bus, say that they will talk later. They are wearing orange jumpsuits. The other inmates are all in grey. There is group of 3, who all say they are busy. There's also a group of two, sitting on a dumpster. One of those men say that the group of 3 likes things you don't. Office You enter the building and there is an office on the left. The officer asks your name, and you may only choose a handful of pre-selected names put in by the developers. the officer tells you to continue once you have chosen your name. Prison, Day zero After choosing your name, you walk for a little while and come to an officer that tells you to go through the door. You are then greeted by a darkness followed by text that says DAY: 0. You are then given a cell, with other players cells around it. You are then greeted by a male names Andre, who gives you some advice. In the hallway there are more anonymous people who give you advice. The cafeteria is the next room, with a larger group of people. Most of the people in grey jumpsuits are unimportant, but one man says to Never forget who you are. Interestingly enough, this sounds like someone is going to commit Identity fraud. Then, Gregg and Gus, the guys from the bus begin to formulate a plan to escape. Then, the map turns dark. One guy is still in the cafeteria and tells you that you should go. Andre will also tell you a story if you decide to talk with him. You then return to your cell and go to sleep. Dream 1 You appear in a modern white building with a man sitting at a desk. He tells you where your appointment is. Upon entering a room, there is a man sitting in a chair named J. Posing as a therapist, you tell him you killed a man Prison, Day one You appear back in the prison after you visit your therapist, J. Andre says that he will talk with you later that night. All of the prisoners in Gray jumpsuits have nothing important to say, except a man who says hes busy. When talking to Gregg and Gus, An announcement Says "Officer 7737444 and officer ??????? (unsure), please report to my office". You then have a emotional chat at the beginning, but then one of them present a plan to escape through the sewage. Later in the evening, the same guy is sitting in the cafeteria, who tells you to not worry about him. Then, Andre finally talks to you, asking how you got in. If you respond to his question, you tell a horrifying story of how you murdered a man. You then go to sleep, and begin dreaming again. Dream 2 Dream 2 takes place on a bus. Once you walk down the bus, You will notice Jailer sitting there. He starts to talk about anonymous figures and people and you as well. He says that you are in his thoughts, and asks you what makes you tick. and starts asking philosophical questions, and then answers the question, "Where are we?" He responds by saying that he is in a subway cart, but you are trapped. He ends the dream by saying, "Until we meet again, (player name)", signifying that this will be an important character. Prison, Day two You appear in the same hallway, but Andre is missing. at the end of the hallway there is a man hanging upside-down from a rope, who when interacted with, will say "What's up?". You then have the option to say "How..?" or "Nothing much", both of these options lead you in to different conversations. When walking down the hall, the cell on the right contains two people talking, trying not to be caught. Again, the grey jumpsuit prisoners have nothing important to say. During Gregg and Gus's conversation, the announcements come on again, saying that guards are needed in B? and C?. It later comes on again, saying medic needed in B. The discussion with Gregg and Gus is not very important, besides them asking if you want a life of crime or a real job once you get out. Later in the evening, the same man sits in cafeteria and warns you. You see Andre again, and he tells you a self deprecating joke or nothing. the hanging man is gone, and you head back to sleep. Dream 3 You awaken in your Therapist's office, raining outside. The receptionist's conversation is normal until he gets a phone call, which he lets go to voice mail. The screen has black borders at the top and bottom now. He its startled, strangely, and the person on the other end said, "Good job, you got yourself locked up, you made my job a whole lot easier." and he then directs you to the office. The therapist then gives a heartfelt conversation about him having difficulty with you. Prison, Day three You appear in the same area, with nobody in the cell block. The two men are still talking to one another, suspiciously. One of the men in the corner ask for your story, and thinks your joking. Gregg and Gus both come up with a plan, but decide to sleep on it. In the evening, Andre eventually asks if he can escape with you. If you say yes, he is very appreciative. If you say no, he will ask you again "Please?" and you can say either "Fine." or "No". You go to your cell and sleep. Dream 4 You appear back on the subway, with you and identity. You have another conversation with the man. If you ask him who he is, he responds with, "If you truly forgot who I am, you have more mental problems than I thought." Prison, Day four You awaken in the same spot you always do. Nobody is in the cell block. The two men in the hallway are still talking, but in a different cell. Gus and Gregg instantly end their conversation. The man at night hears that your trying to escape, and his acquaintances want out too. He insists that your going to help them. If you consistently deny his demands he will say "You may think you've won, but that couldn't be further from the truth." Andre's chat is normal, but you can say that hes a nice guy, and he thanks you. That's only if you allow him to come with you on the escape, if you said no before he'll say "Sorry, my mind is in different places right now.". Dream 5 You awaken again in the Therapist office, But the place has been run down drastically. When you talk to the receptionist, your choices are Jr;[,r/ and Gwko nw, . They both end with the same result, that he is going to call a doctor. The hallway to your Therapists office is very long, and your screen becomes fuzzy and your movement becomes progressively slower. Once you reach the end, it goes dark and says, "To be continued". You are then given the option to restart the chapter. Easter Eggs: Upon leaving the office, there are some lockers on the left. There is a locker with a baseball bat inside of it similar to Stoic's. None of this is confirmed, but an officer could possibly be Stoic. There is a reappearing poster of a strange creature with the text BARKHER at the bottom. This could be used for something else in the game. In dream 3, One of the tiles are offset. In dream 5, the tiles are scattered everywhere. Post your theories below